Meet The Boyfriend
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Dan is extremely nervous for his family to meet his boyfriend Phil as they have a history of scaring off Dan's dates. Will they finally come around and see how much Phil really means to Dan or will they ruin yet another one of Dan's relationships? Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Own Nothing.


_**And winter break is out and upon this strawberry. How excited am I for these next 2 weeks? Extremely :).**_

_**Enjoy the one-shot :)**_

* * *

><p>"Mum, please don't embarrass me." Dan Howell said to his mother.<p>

"Daniel, I don't embarrass you." His mother said.

Dan gave her a look.

"You kind of do mum." Dan's little brother, Adrian said.

"Oh shut it you two. I won't embarrass you honey." His mum said.

"Promise?" Dan asked her.

"I promise Daniel." She said.

Dan sighed and walked out of the room.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dan mumbled.

"I can't either." Adrian said.

Dan shot a look over to his 14-year-old brother.

"What?" He asked, raising his hands in defense.

"Don't be an ass." Dan said, pulling out his phone when it buzzed.

"I'm not being an ass, I'm being a little brother." He grinned.

"Well, stop it." Dan said sitting down.

"Who ya textin'?" He asked Dan, being nosy.

"None of your business." Dan said, a little too defensively.

Adrian held his hands up in defense. "No need to get snippy. I was just being curious."

Dan narrowed his eyes towards his brother. "No, it's called being a nosy little brother." He said, getting up and walking out of the room.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a water bottle.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He was extremely nervous about his family meeting his boyfriend.

It's not his boyfriend he was worried about specifically though. His boyfriend was everything Dan could ever dream of...

His family though, different story.

They always had a tendency of embarrassing Dan in front of everyone.

And I mean, everyone.

Teachers, parents, his friends, everyone.

His last relationship hit the wall when he brought him over to meet his family.

He didn't speak to his parents for 3 weeks after that incident.

It wasn't until he met his current boyfriend.

Phil.

Phil was absolutely perfect in Dan's eyes.

He was beautiful.

Beautiful sky blue eyes that were sometimes yellow or green. He could stare into them for eternity. A cute smile that sometimes his tongue pokes out when he laughs. Dan would always laugh along or smile whenever Phil did. His hair so ebony and soft. Dan could run his fingers through it for hours.

He's everything Dan could ever want, and Phil is his.

With Dan's daydreaming about Phil, he didn't even notice his phone buzzing.

He quickly pulled out his phone and looked at it, a huge smile creeping on to his face.

It was Phil texting him.

_'hey :)' _Phil said.

Dan quickly replied. _'hi. what you up to?'_

_'just thinking about you ;)'_

A small blush crept on to Dan's face before he texted him back again. _'and what about me?'_

_'just about how cute you are and how much i love you xxx'_

Dan blushed even harder as he texted him back. _'awww i love you too xxx :)'_

_'so, did you talk to your parents about meeting?' _He asked.

He internally groaned. He ruined it by bringing them up, but he still replied to his question.

_'yeah, it's safe to say it's an understatement to say my mum is extremely excited to meet ya.'_

_'lol, really?'_

He chuckled and nodded even though he wasn't physically here in the room with him.

_'haha, yupp. a bit strange honestly. she's never been this excited to meet someone i've dated.'_

_'lol, i have this magic that people like me before they even know me. :P'_

He rolled his eyes playfully. _'yeah, yeah, yeah.'_

_'so, when do you want this all to happen?'_

_'i don't.' _

_'babe, it has to at some point. i can't date you if your parents haven't met me.'_

_'says who?' _I asked.

_'says me and just about everyone's parents.'_

He rolled my eyes again and sent him another message.

_'we've been dating already for 6 months and i just told my parents about it like, this morning. it was all going well until this idea popped into your head.. now that i think about it, every time you've come over, no one was home... huh.'_

_'oh wow, you're right.'_

_'of course i am. i'm dan howell :p... i'm saying sorry in advance for anything my parents may say to you.'_

_'it will be fine bear. you're stuck with me ;)'_

_'Phil!' Dan_ texted back, a crimson blush burning on to his face.

_'what? just saying. ig2g, see you later. love you! :)'_

_'love you too :). byee.'_

He placed his phone back into my pocket and leaned against the counter top.

He shook his head slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Typical Phil." Dan chuckled.

He pushed himself from the counter and made his way out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Dan plopped down on his bed and pulled his laptop on to his lap.

He assumed of what he called the 'internet browsing position' and will proceed to spend the next 14 hours on Tumblr...

The next day came a lot faster than Dan had hoped because today was the day that his parents were going to meet Phil...

And Dan was scared shitless.

The past relationships Dan has had with previous girlfriends and boyfriends didn't go that well thanks to his parents. However, he did learn how to get over it quickly and the longest relationship he had out of them all was 3 months... He's been with Phil for 6 months, almost 7. He hopes it will go better than normal because honestly, Phil means the world to him. He would be heartbroken if his parents ruined this one.

Out of it all, Phil has meant the most to him.

He loves him.

Dan sat up in bed and sighed.

"Guess it's now or never." Dan mumbled before getting out of bed to get ready for the day.

A few hours have passed and Dan's family was now sitting in the family room, waiting to meet Phil.

Dan's leg was bouncing up and down and he was biting his lip since he was so nervous.

His mother noticed since she placed a hand on his knee.

"Dan, honey. It's going to be fine." His mum said.

Dan looked at her with a look of plead on his face.

"Please mum, Phil means a lot to me. Don't scare him away."

She smiled softly at him. "It will be fine. If he really likes you, he won't leave."

Dan's breath hitched in his throat when he heard the doorbell go off.

He stood up quickly and made his way toward the door. He opened it and saw a smiling Phil standing there.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi. Come in. They're waiting for you in the family room." Dan said, stepping to the side.

Dan and Phil made their way to the family room where the rest of Dan's family sat.

Dan's mother was the first to say something.

"So you must be Phil. It's so nice to finally meet you." His mother said walking over to them.

Phil smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all as well." Phil said.

"Please, have a seat." She said, sitting next to Dan's father.

The day went on. Surprisingly, Dan's family got along extremely well with Phil.

It wasn't until the night crept upon them and they decided to call it a night.

"It was really nice to get to know you Phil. Please, come over whenever you like." Dan's mum said smiling.

"Thank you. That's extremely sweet of you." Phil said sincerely.

"Goodnight boys." She said before walking up the stairs for the night.

"I should probably get going." Phil said, yawning slightly.

Dan pouted slightly. "Ohh, no."

Phil chuckled slightly and kissed Dan slightly. "I'm sorry bear. It's getting late and I still have my own parents at home. I'll come by tomorrow." He said.

Dan smiled softly. "Okay."

They made their way to the door and Phil opened it. He stepped out and turned back to Dan.

He smiled. "I love you." He said.

Dan smiled. "I love you too."

Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan. "Goodnight." Phil whispered.

"Goodnight." Dan whispered back.

Phil turned around and made his way down Dan's pathway. Dan stood there until Phil was completely out of view.

He closed the door and locked it.

"He was a sweet boy." Dan's mum said from the top of the stairs.

Dan smiled. "He's amazing." Dan said looking back at the door that Phil walked out of only moments before.

She smiled. "You really like him, don't you?" She asked.

"I do mum, I really do. He's... different. Different to what I normally dated." He looked back at her. "Thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

Dan smiled and walked up the stairs. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for not embarrassing me tonight. It means a lot mum."

She smiled as she looked at her son.

"I can't wait to meet his parents. They must be the sweetest things." She said.

Dan's smile dropped.

Oh shit...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't even know where I was going with that ending haha.<strong>_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed!**_

_**See you soon with something else :)**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
